Language is a skin Love is the whole
by MissShadowboxer
Summary: Therese is a young photographer with a studio in Manhattan. Her life changes drastically when Carol enters her studio for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Here is a new fanfic for Carol and Therese set in present times! I hope you like any comments are welcome! :) Enjoy!

* * *

Therese was in a hurry that morning. She showered really fast, she had been editing all night and fell asleep beyond any reasonable hour. When the alarm clock rang she thought she'd sleep only 5 minutes more. The problem was that the 5 minutes converted in half an hour. And since she had to open the studio at 9,30 she was dramatically late.  
On her way to the studio she called Dannie.

"Do you wanna stop by for lunch?"

"Oh that would be really cool, I miss our lunches when you were working here with us! Ok, meet you at 1 o'clock."

It was 9,40 when Therese finally reached the studio and she had two ladies complaining about the owner's delay. "It's says 9,30 here." "Yes, I had a misfortune, I'm so sorry". "If you keep getting late some of your clients will go to other places, you have to be more strict lady". Therese was starting to blush with annoyance with this conversation.

She opened the door and took care of those ladies order. They wanted their nephews photographed for Christmas. With all the proper clothes and some post production with Christmas ornaments. _Christ, the things one does for money._

The studio was just in 10th avenue with the 23rd. Therese felt she was really lucky to find this tiny place to rent just a 15 minute walking distance from her apartment. She finally achieved her personal plan of having her own business in photography. She was happy with herself in that particular field of her life. 28 years old and running her own business, being her own boss. Then she'd pause and think about what was related to the heart. Therese was alone. No one showed up in the last two years. After Richard, and after some silly crushes she had with some girls. She didn't even know how to make up her mind weather to like men or women. She thought that men and women had different approaches, different ways to interact with themselves, and she could identify herself with both of them. But. No one ever challenged her to the point she'd say that she was totally in love, that kind of love that one thinks no one else in the world feels.

Running around these thoughts someone rang at the door. Therese wondered. It was Dannie.

"Hey I brought some salads, you wanna go outside? It's a beautiful day, Therese!"

"Yah let's go."

They placed some chairs outside, and with their sunglasses on they just ate and watched the New York movement outside. They were like little kids enjoying themselves, observing everything that happened around them. It was fun whenever they were together, they knew they shared a friendship which was built with large amounts of effort, attitude, empathy and dialogue. Therese relished every moment she spent with Dannie, and she knew the opposite was right.

"Hey. Do you wanna take some pictures of me? I need to get a new portfolio, and it would be so nice to have pictures taken by you".

"Of course, you don't have to ask, just demand. When do you wanna do that?"

"Now? Could it be?"

"Yeah, of course, I don't have any plans in the afternoon, I guess. Can I ask you a favor in exchange?"

"Of course, you name it"

"I'm going to photograph a family in the Hamptons this weekend. Can you come by and just open the studio saturday morning? Just book any photoshoots, or print some photos. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Wow, I'm gonna have some fun!"

Therese laughed. "Let's grab a coffee and start working on those photos."

The studio was composed by three separated rooms. The store opened to the public, where Therese had some of her works hanged in the walls, some frames to sell, a counter with a hipster touch, everything with great taste, and different from any other photography studio. Everybody who went to Therese's studio would point that, the elegant touch, the comfortable atmosphere. She always had a record playing, not very loud, so she wouldn't frighten her costumers. The services she offered had a wide range, from family portraits, to corporate ones, printing digital pictures that people brought in pen drives. And any other kind of photography related stuff. On the back of the store there was a small studio, with all the equipment required, where she would do some photo shootings. And beyond, what Therese called her backoffice, with a toilet and a kitchen.

Therese observed Dannie, and thought about the light. He had blue eyes and brown hair. She placed the reflector right above him. She set the flash and started to shoot. Dannie was not comfortable with the camera.

"So Dannie how are things at the Times?"

"Oh you know the usual...George is the head director now, and I can not stand the man. He is a prick!"

"Oh really, what would you like to do to him?"

Dannie was surprised with the question, and Therese could capture every single facial expression he did, every single emotion.

"Oh..it's not like that. I just wished we could grab a beer and he could relax. He treats people like he is meeting the Queen of England. It's uncomfortable!"

"And with whom do you feel comfortable? Total at ease?"

"With you! But not when you're taking photographs!" Dannie laughed, he was finally at ease. Therese had this virtue while she was holding a camera, she could easily take the best out of anyone, even if that someone didn't feel at ease.

They remained in the studio taking pictures for more than an hour.

"Hey Dannie I have to check the store and go to the toilet, do you mind?"

"No, of course not, go ahead, I'll check my email and have to do some calls".

Therese went to the store and saw a tall blonde woman wearing large sunglasses. She was admiring the pictures that were dressing the walls in that little studio. The moment she saw Therese she took her sunglasses off and just stared at Therese. And for a few 3 seconds, that felt like the planet earth revolving around the sun they remained intertwined in a gaze that didn't have any reason to be broken other that the ordinary thing that is time and space and people around.

"Hey Therese, everything ok?" Dannie came to front office. "Oh sorry I didn't know you had costumers."

"I am the who's sorry, I didn't want to interrupt..." Said the tall blond woman, with a raspy, buttered voice and a very polite new yorkish accent.

Finally Therese had the chance to speak. "I'm so sorry, how long have you been here?"

"Maybe 10 minutes!"

Therese felt ashamed she had a costumer waiting for 10 minutes. And didn't know how to apologise. The only thing that came to her mind was to offer her service for free. _I would offer anything anyway she's so hot, god!_

 _"_ Therese, I'll go. Maybe drinks tonight?"

 _Oh I'm interrupting something here. They are so close. She's so hot...god dammit_

Dannie left the store with the promise that Therese would call later.

"So, I have to offer something to make up the time you wasted here. How can I help you? You have one free order!" Therese smiled in a very polite way.

"Oh you don't have to do anything, it was a delight actually, your store has a very cosy atmosphere... I was wondering if you might help me printing some pictures of my daughter. I want different sizes. And do you edit? I want some in black and white. Do you think that's possible?"

Therese was delighted. "Of course!"

They spend at least 20 minutes looking to the pictures in the computer, and choosing the different sizes and editing - the part Therese most enjoyed. That woman was so close, Therese could feel her perfume, and she felt a glimpse of something building in her a heart. She was pounding.

"Oh you are a professional! Where did you learned all of this?"

"I guess I read a lot!"

They smiled at each other.

The pictures were printed. Therese didn't let the woman pay, despite the woman's persistence. "Oh so I have to come back to order another service of you..." She winked.

"I hope you do!"

"Ok see you soon!"

Therese's heart was beating fast. She felt like she could collapse any minute, and disintegrate into an amount of jelly.

"Bye!" The blond woman turned to go away and all of the sudden she turned again, and said with a coy smile "Your blouse is inside out. I like it!"

Therese blushed form the earth to saturn! And the only thing she managed to do was wave a smile.

As the mysterious and gorgeous woman disappeared she finally went to the toilet and calm herself down. _What was this, god._

When she returned to the store, Therese noticed a small wallet in the counter. She opened it and it had two credit cards and a small business card. It said Carol Aird, it had an address and a phone number.


	2. Chapter 2

As Carol left the store she felt she had a light weight in her head. She found herself laughing about this meeting she just had with that young hot woman. I _t's common to have small crushes with people we meet on a daily basis_ , but Carol thought this was different. It had an odd and tasty impact. She started to figure how'd she would see that young lady again. _I should have asked a business card or something_. Carol went straight to Bryant Park, where she would meet Abby for a quick lunch and talk about moving their store to Soho. Their business was progressing really well, not only they sold old and restored furniture, they also made interior design by request. After the divorce, Carol downsized the life she had with Harge, for her great amusement, once she finally found a purpose in life. She degreed in interior design and decoration, with a special expertise in software like autocad and intericad. The first project she had the pleasure to accomplish was her own apartment in Maddison Avenue, which she had the amusement to decorate. It was big enough for having Rindy from time to time, and Carol had a deeply private thought about finding someone with whom to share that big space.

Therese didn't quite know how to act about that tiny wallet. If it was any other person the first thing she'd do was to call. But she felt awkward about that tall blonde who smelled like the fresh air in paradise. _Well she has two credit cards here, she'll figure that something is missing._ Meanwhile by the afternoon the rythm in the studio boosted and she didn't have the time to stop with her cell phone and dial that number. The fact was that her focus was difficult to center at work, Therese didn't like to have undisclosed subjects in her mind, and this was starting to become one. When finally she closed the store by 7 pm she grabbed her phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?!"

"Hi, this is Therese Belivet, I was wondering if I could speak with Carol Aird."

A man's voice answered with dismay. "This number doesn't belong to Carol anymore."

"Oh..." Therese didn't know what to do. But she figured that the man knew Carol somehow.

"I'm sorry I'm attending a meeting, if you call me later I can give you Carol's number, or I'll text you."

"Well, I'm sorry, she was in my studio today and she forgot a wallet with two credit cards a business card that had this number, that's why I'm calling."

"Ok, if I talk to her I'll let her know that you called."

Therese didn't know if he was returning the phone call, texting or telling Carol about the wallet. She felt a sudden disappointment. _Well maybe she'll remember about the wallet, or have to pay anything..._

Later that day Carol went to 5th avenue to find a present for Rindy. When she was about to pay her wallet was nowhere to be found. _Oh... I'm so clumsy_. "Ok, can you hold the order and I'll come back later?" the lady was displeased but she nodded ok.

Carol hurried to the street and grabbed a taxi. "7th with 23rd please!" Actually she couldn't believe she had the chance to see the hot chic again. And for valid reasons. When Carol left the taxi only to see that the studio had already the curtains down, she felt a bit distressed. _Fuck it's 7,10pm probably she left by 19!_

Therese met Dannie and some friends in a pub for drinks before dinner. They had a party afterwards, where Therese would meet some new friends. But in fact the only thing she could think of that night was that meeting she had early that afternoon. Suddenly she could imagine holding Carol in her arms and just smelling her scent in her neck. At some point she also condemnend her own imagination, once she knew nothing about that woman, and probably she would never see her again.

Carol headed home feeling a bit defeated. All that she wanted was to see that girl again today, maybe ask her for a late drink, talk... But she had the misfortune of finding the store closed. She would be back the next day though. When she was preparing dinner Harge called.

"Hey, a chick just called me about a wallet you left somewhere. Please be careful with your stuff and correct your phone number in your business card." Harge was...harsh.

Carol couldn't contain the excitment imagining receiving a call from the lady.

"Oh yes, I went back there to grab my wallet but the store was already closed. Can you give me her number?"

Harge gave his ex-wife Therese's number. It was a bit late to call but Carol decided to give it a try. No one answered _God maybe it's too late._ Actually Therese had already forgotten her cell phone inside her purse, since she was with a bunch of friends in a loudy place, she didn't hear the phone ring. A few hours later when she checked the phone she had a text message from an unrecognisable number.

\- "Hi, this is Carol I went to your studio today and I forgot my wallet there. I'm sorry for the late hours, I tried to call but it's an inappropriate time in the evening. I'll come around tomorrow to recover my belongings. I'm sorry and thank you for the effort."

Therese couldn't help but smile to the text message. "It's so 21st century to smile to a device, isn't that so?" Asked Genevieve. "Oh, yes! Yes it is!"

Therese went home with a feeling that filled her heart. There was hope and expectation inside her. It took a while to fall asleep, she wondered between different thoughts. At the same time she thought about what she felt the first time she led eyes on Carol, she also thought of herself of naive in thinking she could ever put her hands on her. _One can only dream._

Carol lay down on the bed thinking she didn't even know her name. I want to know her name told by those utterly sexy lips. Not on the phone, told by fucking Harge. Tomorrow, first thing in the morning I'm there. She didn't answer but I'm there.

And so Carol fell asleep, after having a pleasurable orgasm, thinking and fantasizing about that meeting and what could occur.


	3. Chapter 3

Carol set the alarm for early that morning. The first thing to do, before thinking about work, was to go straight to that studio, she needed time to prepare herself for what was coming, or what she hoped was coming. _I'm making a fool of myself_. While eating breakfast Carol put John Coltrane Record My Favorite Things. This was one of her records of choice to listen to in the mornings. It lifted up her spirit, if that was even necessary. She showered after breakfast and felt truly hesitant about what to wear. She tried different outfits and none pleased her. She opted for a light white blouse with a collar, some jeans and flat shoes. Simple but classy. Once it was now really cold in NY she had a warm jacket. Light makeup and she was ready to go.

Therese opened the studio 10 minutes prior the opening schedule. All of a sudden she felt nervous, she wanted to see Carol again but was feeling a bit foolish. _It's just another customer_. She left the door opened and went to the studio to distract herself from what was coming. Therese started to gather some material to the photo shooting she would have the day after in the Hamptons. Whenever Therese was around anything related to photography she got distracted, she was thinking what kind of lenses she would take, _maybe I'll get by just with the 85mm, hmm better take the 50mm also!_ Therese owned a portable kit AlienBees Studio Flash Unit, when it comes to photographing families she likes to keep it simple, and if the environment allows, she doesn't have to use the flash at all. _Since I have no help with the reflector I'll better take the bracker grip holder._ Therese packed all in the bags and everything was ready to go. She'd take all the equipment home later that day, so she didn't have to come back to the store. Suddenly someone was entering the door.

"Hi. Would you mind printing some of the photographs in folder VACATIONS please?" "Of course", Therese replied. This person looked nothing like Carol, and Therese couldn't help but being a bit annoyed with the customer. While she was taking care of the photographs and asking which size he wanted the pictures printed, another person entered the store.

Therese felt that she could faint any second now. She tried to figure out why did a total stranger had this impact in her, but she couldn't. The atmosphere in the small store became stifling even before Carol set a foot inside. There was no oxygen enough for three human beings to breath, because Carol, on the eyes of Therese, was bigger than anything real, and she inhaled all the oxygen there was left. Leaving no space for Therese or that man who was standing there just waiting. Carol took it all to her. And the only solution Therese figured was to breath the air just near Carol's body.  
They shared a long stare, a kind of stare that has no boundaries, and no words to describe, because neither of them had explanations for what they were feeling that moment.

"How long is it going to take?" Asked the man with a tone of anxiety.

"Oh no, don't worry, just 5 minutes and we're done".

Therese who received a phone call from earth, was now grounded to the task she had to do and asked silently Carol to wait. Carol nodded and smiled amused.  
Carol wondered around the store once again, like she haven't done the exact same thing the day before. She felt she could do this over and over again. She immediately recognized the record that was playing in the background _Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds - Push The Sky Away - easy peasy! She's a catch!_

The man left the store, they were alone now.

Carol approached the counter were Therese was. "Finally!" _This was bold._ Carol was immersed in her charm persona, every living being on earth would fall instantly in love if they saw just how she smiled to Therese, how she placed her hands in the counter, how she'd glance furiously already in love with someone she didn't know the name.

"So, you got the wrong number! I'm so sorry for that"

"It would be worse if you were not here now!" Therese answered flirty. Carol smiled with the boldness.

"So...I thought that after you give me my wallet, the least I could do is offer you a coffee. Since you are confined to these space, I maybe get some for us and we'll drink it here while you talk to your boring costumers!"

"That would be great, I haven't drink coffee yet!"

"In order to know if you want sugar in your coffee I need to know your name first!"

Therese laughed with the unusual way of Carol asking for her name.

"I thought you knew my name. I told my name to your husb.."

"To Harge, my ex-husband. Yes. But he didn't mention it, and I thought it would be polite if I ask in person."

 _Oh she's single. No way she's gay, is she? Are we flirting?_

"So...I'm waiting." Carol smiled and gazed with the intensity of the spring sun rays.

"Oh well, hi Carol, I'm Therese very nice to meet you!" Therese stretched her hand towards Carol to a very formal handshake. And so they stood shaking hands and laughing with that so sweet situation. Nice to meet you Therese, how do you like your coffee? Milk no milk?" "No milk, no sugar, no cream, just coffee"

"Oh well, aren't you self assured!"

"I'm not" Therese answered not giving away that gaze they were sharing for a long time.

"So I'll be right back!"

Therese waited patiently for Carol to come back. The anxiety abandoned her in a mysterious way, it was like she knew nothing could come between them, this was the right time. Carol would come back with the coffee and never leave. It was an odd feeling, but she was so sure of it and it was impossible to express it in words.


End file.
